Yo quiero a mi príncipe
by Tobias cheats locos
Summary: N por fin se le declarara a Black/Hilbert ¿que creen que pase? No yaoi (las apariencias engañan)


**Quiero aclarar que soy hombre (aunque no lo crean) no me gusta el yaoi pero me dieron ganas de hacer una historia relacionada con este tema pero a la vez no es yaoi (e_e) quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra del yaoi ni mucho menos pretendo manchar el nombre de N (.-.) todo es una parodia narrada por mí, Tobias, sin más preámbulos comencemos este fanfic sin sentido.**

* * *

**Yo quiero a mi príncipe**

Era un día hermoso en el región de Unova/Teselia y bueno… comienza N que me da pereza continuar.

-Gracias, hola queridos lectores y fans de pokemon soy N y comenzare diciendo que yo soy un amante de los pokemon…- Dijo N.

Tenemos que admitir que muchos van a malentender eso ultimo que dijo N

-…Como decía, los pokemon eran mis únicos amigos, y cuando Ghetsis me encontró yo creía que por fin podría socializar con los de mi especie, creía que mi padre en verdad me quería, al final solo fui una marioneta, Black/Hilbert fue quien me mostro la verdad, yo creía que los humanos no trataban bien a los pokemon, pero él me mostro que humanos y pokemon pueden convivir en armonía, que todos podemos amar sin excepción- Termino de hablar N.

En ese momento N se puso su mejor ropa para la ocasión.

-Entonces está decidido- Dijo N muy decidido mientras que corría.

* * *

En algún lugar de Unova.

-Oigan estos helados sí que están ricos- Hablo Hilda con los ojos en forma de estrellas.

-Bueno siempre saben mejor después de un arduo día de trabajo- Dijo Cheren.

-Si debe de ser eso- Dijo Hilbert sonriendo.

-Tú ni hables que no hiciste nada- Se quejo Hilda.

-¡Si que hice algo!, por cierto ¿que tenía que hacer?- Hablo el chico de la gorra.

-Olvídalo- Dijo Cheren -Por ahora tenemos que…- Cheren fue interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que…

-Buen día amigos- Hablo un educado N quien llevaba un traje.

-Hola N, ¿por qué tan arreglado?- Dijo Hilda algo confundida.

-Les explicare luego, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Hilbert?- Dijo N entusiasmado.

Cheren y Hilda se miraron a los ojos algo dudosos pero al final se resignaron y se fueron del lugar a comprar otro helado.

-Hola N- Dijo Hilbert con una sonrisa.

-Hola corazón digo Hilbert, ¿cómo has estado?- Hablo un sonriente N.

-Bien, ¿por qué tan arreglado?- Pregunto inocentemente Hilbert.

-La… la verdad es que quería regalarte esto…- N mostro un hermoso ramo de flores rojas.

-¡Oh gracias N!- Dijo Hilbert muy contento haciendo que N sonriera -¡A mi mamá le van a encantar!- Termino de decir causando que N se molestara.

N se acerco a Hilbert y lo miro atentamente.

-Para mí esto es difícil sabes…- Dijo N muy seriamente.

-¿Te pasa algo N?- Pregunto el chico preocupado.

-Me di cuenta que eras alguien esencial en mi vida, la verdad es que… te quiero Hilbert… te quiero mucho- Le confesó N con algo de vergüenza.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron atentamente, sus miradas no se despegaban además de que surgió un silencio incomodo hasta que…

-N… no se la razón de que se te dificultara decirme eso… yo también te quiero…- Dijo el chico causando que N esbozara una gran sonrisa -¡Eres un gran amigo!-

-Amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo, amigo- De la nada salió Tobias repitiendo las palabras de Hilbert en el oído de N -Hilbert uso Friendzone, es muy eficaz-

-Waaa…- N estaba triste pero supo reponerse y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Hilda y Cheren -¡Todo es tu culpa!- Dijo un enojado N señalando a Cheren.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto el chico de lentes confundido.

-Desde el principio te vi muy cercano a Hilbert- Dijo un N muy enojado -¡No me lo vas a quitar!- Rápidamente se echo a perseguir a Cheren.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?- Dijo un Cheren extremadamente confundido el cual salió corriendo.

-¡Es mío!- Gritaba N mientras correteaba al chico de lentes.

-¡Auxilio un hippie me ataca!- Gritaba Cheren asustado.

-Jajajaja a N se le cayó el orbe oscuro, un legendario mas a mi colección- Dijo Tobias desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

-¿Qué traerán ese par?- Se preguntaba Hilda comiéndose un helado de galleta con crema mientras que se dirigía de nuevo con Hilbert -Bueno no importa, oye Hilbert… ¿y esas rosas?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica ya que su amigo no es de "esos" si ustedes me entienden.

-_Hilda esta algo enojada conmigo, claro les deje el trabajo más pesado ellos así que…_- Pensaba Hilbert -Son para ti- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo una ilusionada Hilda quien tomo el ramo de flores -¡Son preciosas, gracias!- Esta última rápidamente se lanzo para darle un abrazo al joven.

_-De nada, me estas asfixiando ahora mismo pero no importa- _Pensaba el chico muy risueño.

* * *

En un lugar alejado de Unova alguien estaba leyendo mi fic o mejor dicho lo que pasaba en su universo.

Ghetsis: ¿Por qué no use condón? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿¡por qué!? a si N es adoptado :P

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado es fic hecho por aburrimiento, sigan mis otros fics. **

**¡Cuídense!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
